I Love My Best Friend
by SHINeex3
Summary: I love my best friend. Both ways, like and like like. And maybe someday she'll notice..   Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm Kat. :3 I'm new to , so please be gentle with me! . Thanks everyone! 3 ONWARD! TO THE STORY WE GO! YAHHHHH! **

**Oh, p.s.: I don't own Naruto.. Dx **

**Oh, p.s.s.: Some characters are OOC... (: **

I love my best friend. Her pearl, almost white, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. That beautiful, straight, midnight colored hair of hers reaching the middle of her back; it swaying back and forth with each movement she made. She was wearing a regular school uniform that every girl had, a short nevy blue skirt and a white v-neck with the little Konoha High School logo sewn into the top right corner of the shirt. Every girl wears it, but somehow, it looks different on her. Lastly, the gorgeous smile planted on her face. Her smile was beautiful, it was so warm and welcoming. She was kind, said hello to everyone and wasn't snobby like most of the people at our school. She was well known here at Konoha High, and so were her friends. Her friends. She was ALWAYS around them. Well, she was everyone's friend, but she had a group of very close friends. They never left her side. In fact, she was walking with them into the school right now, she was standing in the middle of a pinkette, a girl with very blonde hair in a high ponytail, a girl with two buns on the sides of her head, and a girl with four pony tails behind her head. I was opening my locker when they passed m-

"Morning, Naruto-kun!" she practically yelled in my ear.

"Morning..." I mumbled as she walked away, her groupie giggling with her.

The same thing happens every. Single. Morning. I always get so nervous near her. Though, I probably shouldn't. I mean, what chance would I have with someone like her? She's popular, kind, smart.. I'm just her best friend.

"He's just a friend, you guys!", she said when her friends teased her about us two becoming a thing.

That broke my heart. I liked her so much, and it hurt hearing that. But, I continue on with the conversation as if it didn't matter. Eversince that day, whenever I get any hope of her and I becoming an us, it fades away as quickly as it comes. Not just for that reason, but one more obsticle that happened that same day she said those words. The day he came into her life..

Kiba Inuzuka. Her boyfriend. They've been together eversince sophmore year. **(A/N: They're in junior year.) **We play football together. He's the team's quarterback, and she's the head cheerleader. He's 6'1, she's 5'5. He has dark brown hair, she has dark midnight colored hair. They both have almost all the same classes. They hang out almost 24/7. They're both confident. And apparently in last year's yearbook, they were voted best couple. It seems like they were made for each other. And sometimes, I feel like they are. But, I can't help but have little hope for me and her.

I sigh, leaving my locker and going to first period. I think about her a little bit more. Her. The girl that haunts my dreams, the girl that makes me blush so easily, the girl that I have no chance with.

Hinata Hyuuga.

~Lunch time!~

We all sit at our usual table. The pinkette from earlier, Sakura Haruno, starts nibbling on her sandwich. The blonde with a high pony tail, Ino Yamanaka, starts talking to Sakura about her day. The girl with buns on the sides of her head, Tenten Chi** (A/N: I made up her last ame ;D)**, talking to Hinata about her teacher being unfair. And then the girl with four pony tails behind her head , Temari Sabaku, laughing at Tenten. They all sit one one side of the table while all the boys sit on the opposite side. Kiba, as usual, sits in front of Hinata. I sit next to Kiba, while Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend, sits next to me. Then comes Gaara Sabaku, Temari's brother. He sits next to Kiba. The rest; Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino, and Neji sit in the spots left. Kiba is telling a joke, and all the girls are giggling at it.

I sigh at the sight.

Sasuke hears me, and ignores me, chewing away at his food. He knows. He knows about ym feelings for her.

"Dobe, maybe you should try to get over her.." He said once when seeing how sad I was that day. I was sad because she said yes. She had said yes to his question. And, I felt depressed that day.

"I try to, but there's something special about her. Something I can't get over. She's worth the pain." I respond, choosing my words carefully. After that, he was silent.

I stare off into space remembering the memory. The, I hear a noise, a noise that repeats. I come back to reality, and I see Hinata snapping her finger in front of my face.

"HEELLLOOO, NARRUUTTOO-KUUUNN? Oh good, you're alive!" she says, giggling. Gosh, I love her laugh.

"Tutoring? Today, after school?"

"SHHHH! Hina-chan, don't announce it like it's nothing!" I yell, blushing a little.

"Oh hush Naruto-kun, it's not embarrising!"

I mumble something about her being a liar, while she laughs.

The lunch bell rings, and we all get up. Hinata and Kiba hug goodbye, for the last class of the day is the only class they don't have together, and the only one I have with her. We leave in the same direction, and she nudges me with her elbow.

She whispers, "You never answered my question about tutoring."

I laugh outloud, she could be so adorable sometimes.

"I'll walk with you home," I say, nudging her back.

She cracks into a big smile, and I grin lazily at her. We both laugh loudly down the hallway, to our last class.

~ Afterschool, in front of the building~

Everyone has left home after 20 minutes of talking, but Kiba, Hinata, and I. Out of nowhere, Kiba gently touches Hinata's face, leans down, and pulls her into a short kiss. I avert my eyes to look at the sky. When I hear Kiba talk, I look back at the two.

"Got to go. See you tomorrow? Bye!" he waves to her before running home.

She smiles at him, then turns to me.

"Ready to go, Naru-kun?"

"Sure, Hina-chan!"

We break out into laughter at the pet names we gave each other when we were freshmen. Walking toward her house, the sky gets darker. When the sprinkling of water from the sky turns into a heavy rain, we're only halfway there to her house. We run under a building, and I hear her silently whisper to herself, "Crap."

I chuckle a little, and she turns to faace me, fake anger on her face.

"What are you laughing at?" she says, yelling while giggling.

I simply point to her, laughing harder. All her hair was on one side of her head, with leaves sticking out of it because of the wind, it being fall and all. She notices and shakes her head around like a dog. My laughter slowly fades away, and I see her pouting. But also shivering. I take off my orange and black jacket and give it to her, since I wasn't that cold. She blushed a little and thanked me. Seeing her in my jacket made me smile triumphantly.

"Naruto-kun! I wanna race. LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!" She got into position of a runner at the starting line.

I laugh. "OH, IT'S ON! THE ALMIGHTY, UNDEFEATABLE, AND HANDSOME, NARUTO UZUMAKI VERSES... Hinata Hyuuga." I smirked at her.

"HEY! NO FAIR! MY NAME WAS ANNOUNCED WRONG! What you meant to say was, THE AMAZING, TALENTED, BEAUTIFUL, HINATA HYUUGA! VERSES... Naruto Uzumaki." she said, winking at me. We laughed, and she ran off first.

"CHEATER!" I yell through the rain. She turns back for a slight second and smiles. Then, she runs off ahead.

I love my best friend. Both ways. And maybe one day she'll notice..

~END!~

**Bro, that took F O R E V E R to write! Gah, oh well. I hope it came out good. x\ I LOVE NARUHINA! I AM A NARUHINA SUPPORTER! So, writing that Kibahina part was.. -shudder- x( Good thing it was short. ANYWAYS, hope y'all enjoyed! BYEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaayyyyy, KAT HERE! So, I'm doing a sequel. Because, I felt like I left the story hanging. Even though that's what one-shots are for.. xD And some people were confused with why it was a naruhina when it was mostly kibahina. SO, THIS STORY IS TO CLEAR UP THAT HUGE MESS! And, some people asked for me to make a sequel, which made me happy! So, I'll make them happy. :3 STORY TIMEEEE! **

**P.s.: I don't own Narutoooo.. Dx **

How long has it been? Oh, right. About two years. About two years since the break-up during sophmore year. I remember it so clearly, as if it happen yesterday..

Tears were streaming down her face when he told her.

"Kiba-kun.. but why?" she yells.

"Hinata, I think it's been too long. Our relationship.. Lately, it's been.. boring." he shrugs and looks away from her. "I'm sorry. Bye, Hina."

He walks away from her. The crowd surronding Hinata just stare at her, crying.

During the time, I was on my way to sixth period, chemistry. I was carrying my huge chemistry textbook, struggling with holding it, and my jacket at the same time.

"Stupid book, stupid jacket.." I said right before I held them both the way I wanted to. Then, I heard it. The sound of crying. Not just crying, her crying. I've only heard it twice in my life, and hearing it for a third time broke my heart. I drop everything I'm holding and turn to the sound. I see her, and I run up to her. She looks up, for she senses someone coming closer to her. I see her tear streaked face, and I knew what had happened.

I pull her close to my chest and hug her as tight as I could. She starts crying harder and louder than before. She digs her face deeper into my chest. Oh, would that jerk get it for hurting my best friend. As I was thinking of the ways I could get back at him for this, I hear a whisper. I look down to find that she stopped crying, but still had her face pressed to my chest.

"Hm?" I say.

"...Thank you."

I smile. "I'm always here for you Hina-chan."

I can feel her smile. We stand in the hallway for the longest time. So long, that the end of school bell rang. When we heard it, we ran to class as fast we could.

Eversince that day, her and I would hang out afterschool. Eventually, my feelings became deeper and deeper towards her. I couldn't figure out anything about her feelings, since she hid them so well. Until, that day I decided to put my shyness aside and ask her the question that's been on my mind since the break-up.

It was a warm spring day, we were at the park laying in the grass looking at the sky.

"Hina-chan, I have a question for you." She turned and layed on her side staring at me.

"Mhmm?"

"What's your dream guy like..?" I asked, still looking at the sky, hands behind my head.

She blushes slighty by the question and lays back on her back; looking at the sky again.

"Hmm.. Well, someone who's tall, kind, and strong. Someone who cares for everyone as much as they care for themself. Someone you can count on, always there for you when you need them.."

She has a dreamy expression on, and I think about her kind words.

"How about you, Naru-kun?"

I think. "Someone who's sweet, and cares for others. Someone who can take care of her friends, but can also take care of herself. Someone independent. Someone who can make me laugh by the simplest of things.." I drift off and ramble on to her. At the end of it, I turn to her and smile.

"Someone like you. Hinata-chan."

She blushes a dark shade of red.

I gather up all my courage and ask, "Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles, and sits up looking down at me.

She leans down and whispers into my ear, "Took you long enough."

About two years since the break up. And, about one year since she and I became us.

I sigh and smile at the memories.

I look to my right, and I see her. Her head slightly tilted toward my shoulder, her eyes closed. She's sleeping. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close to me. She opens her eyes slightly and turns to me.

"Naru-kun...? Is the movie over..?" she sayd sleepily.

I chuckle. "No, but it's okay. Sleep now," I say, smiling.

She smiles back, and closes her eyes again. But not for the reason I thought. She leans towards my and kisses me. Slowly and ever so sweetly, I kiss her back. It lasts for a couple seconds before she goes back into the position she was in before.

I smile down at her.

I'm glad I held onto that little hope I had. She was worth the pain, and now she's worth the world to me.

**AWEEEEEEE, GUISE THAT WAS LONGGG. Took me forever to come up with. Oh well, I'm proud of myself!~~ **

**I'm supposed to be doing a history project... WHICH I SHOULD PROBABLY DO RIGHT NOW. SHOULD I? K, I WILL! Thanks y'all.3 **

**If you write a review, please be gentle with me; again, I'm a newbie! **


End file.
